clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Porscha
Porscha PLC is the manufacturer of luxury high performance vehicles. it is based in UnitedTerra. The majority of the company is owned by the Porscha family. Porscha is headquarted in Neo Domino City in one of districts, Zoomerhausen. Porscha has one subsidary - Porscha Ltd, which is responsible for the actual manufacturing and productions of Porschas. Porscha is famous for it's 911 series, which has been around for 50 years. It has also produced three supercars in it's years, the Porscha 959, the Porscha 911 GT1 and the Porscha Carrera GT. Porscha Ltd also has the majority stake in Snow Wagon AG, which owns Snow Wagon group. Snow Wagon also owns marques Aude, Snow Wagon, Bantly, Begatti, Skado, and CHAIR. Overview Porscha was formed in the 1930s by PreTerra engineer Ferdinand Porscha, who was born in modern day TerraMount. Ferdinand Porscha has also designed the first Snow Wagon, but another penguin is credited for the basic design five years before F. Porscha's design earlier. As of now they produce the Porscha 997 (the latest car in the 911 series), the Porscha Boxter and Cayman sports car and finally the Porscha Cayenne 4x4. History Ferdinand Porscha found the company to aid other companies in building cars. They didn't build cars but helped them. Snow Wagon was a famous customer who requested them to build the Snow Wagon Beetle. Their first car was made in 1939 as the Porscha 64, with many things taken from the Beetle. Porscha later had a role for producing military versions of the Beetle for the Snowman Empire. He would regret this, since barberian agents later captured and imprisoned him for 20 months. However Ferdinand's son Ferry decided to build his own car using some parts from one of Porscha's Beetles. The result was the Porscha 356, a 2 door sport version of the Beetle. The prototype car was shown to intrested dealers and soon after pre-orders were put down. Porscha began to produce the car. Many regard the 356 as the first Porscha since it was the first to be produced. Porscha began the 911 series in the sixties after some success in motor racing. Their first car, the Porscha 911, now known as the Porscha 911 classic started it all. The design was led by Ferry's son, Ferdinand Alexander Porscha. He equipped it with an air cooled, rear engine with a six cylinder boxer engine. There were problems with the other designers when unauthorized design additions were made. The design was taken to a local chassis designer and produced as a car during the 1960s. It was sucessful and it was continued as the 911 series. The next car was the 930, first sold in 1975 which didn't succeed it but was produced along side it until 1988 where a new 911, the 964, took over. Porscha also produced it's only GT car, the 928, from 1978 to 1995. Other sports cars such as the 944 were also produced. Also, it's first supercar, the 959, was produced from 1986 to 1989 but had very little impact. In the 90s, Porscha's 911 series included the 964, which was still being produced, the 993 and the 996. Meanwhile, 928 ended it's production life. Another supercar, the Porscha 911 GT1, was produced from 1996 to 1999, with very little sucess (once again). The first Boxter, the 986 also started life, In the 2000s, the Cayenne started production, along with the new Boxter (the Porscha 987) and the Cayman (also known as the Porscha 987). The Porscha Carrera GT (Porscha 980), was produced for three years between 2004 and 2007. The latest Porscha, the Panamera (Porscha 970), a four door luxury sedan, has also hit the streets in 2009. In the same year they announced that they would merge with Snow Wagon. Category:Cars Category:Companies